1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure having a simple drive bracket for accommodating data storage devices, such as hard disk drives, floppy disk drives, CD-ROM (Compact Disk Read-Only Memory) drives, etc.
2. General Background
A typical computer enclosure includes a base, a cover, and a front bezel secured to a front end of the base. The base includes a side plate, a top plate, a bottom plate, a rear plate, and a front plate. The top plate, the bottom plate, the rear plate, and the front plate are formed at adjacent edges of the side plate, thereby forming an opening. The cover is used to cover the opening, and facilitates preventing EMI (Electro Magnetic Interference) leaking from the computer enclosure.
Furthermore, a drive bracket is usually installed into the base adjacent to the front plate, and accommodates a plurality of data storage devices therein. The drive bracket is generally secured to the base with a plurality of screws or stakes, and usually includes a bottom wall, and a pair of sidewalls extending from the bottom wall. Another kind of drive bracket includes a first bracket body and a second bracket body. Both the first and second bracket bodies are used to accommodate different data storage devices. The second bracket body is usually secured to a bottom wall of the first bracket body, which is secured to the base.
However, the typical computer enclosure usually has a complicated structure, more particularly it has a drive bracket with a complicated structure, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost and the amount of manufacturing material thereof.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure having a simple structure, more particularly having a simple drive bracket which reduces the manufacturing cost and the amount of manufacturing material thereof.